1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printer on which a receiving member for receiving a printing medium is mounted.
In the related art, an ink jet printer including a stacker for receiving a recording sheet which is discharged from a discharging portion has been known (refer to JP-A-2011-032045).
The ink jet printer in the related art does not perform both of receiving a recording sheet by using a stacker, and winding the recording sheet. For this reason, it is not considered that the stacker is utilized in a case where the recording sheet is wound.
An advantage of some aspects of the invention is to provide a printer which is capable of efficiently using a frame unit on which a receiving member is mounted in a case where a printing medium is wound.